


Game Over

by GrimsBowtie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimsBowtie/pseuds/GrimsBowtie
Summary: Idia beats you at a video game and you have to face your punishment. Note cat ears and tails are involved
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Game Over

By the end of the fight you were practically button mashing to try and get out of his grip. It was so infuriating you still couldn’t knock him out even once. With all most all his health in tact he beats you winning the round. 

“uggghh” you groan rubbing you hands over your face. You hear your sweet boyfriend Idia snickering behind you 

His wasn’t giddy because he just beat, You didn’t just lose the game, you lost a bet too

“well you lost my love, you have no right to refuse me” he said somehow in a sweet and smug tone as he stroked your hair. 

You pouted as he plucked a packaged from under his bed and handed to you.  
With The package in hand and a frown on your face you walk into the bathroom connected to his dorm room.

“ hope you like it darling ~ “ he said ending it with a little cackle 

....

In the bathroom tore open the package to revel some little lingerie and and a little bottle 

Taking the lingerie out of its protective plastic case you put it up on the counter to get a better look at the outfit. A dark blue lacy bra and Lacey thong with little bows attached, a high waisted garter belts and dark blue fishnet fingerless gloves and stockings. The intricate lace on them was actual quite beautiful you wish he had given to you sooner. As you admire the how beautiful they are you wonder if the color was suppose to be a statement of ownership. But if this was really all to his punishment then you had to admit it was pretty lame. Your eyes wander back to that small bottle thinking it might been some weird gift lube. As you look closer you start to understand the “punishment” 

It was a potion with a paw pad on it 

Cat ears 

He bought you a potion to give you cat ears 

You didn’t hate the idea of having animal ear especially some cute kitty ears but after such a crushing defeat having to pet play was cruel. 

— 

As you came out in your outfit the true shame set in the moment he saw you. 

He was sitting on the end of the bed with his hands behind him casual supporting his weight. When he looked at you now deck out in your new kitten attire he was slacked jaw, this was so much better than his imagination 

You cute cat ears were down as you shyly looked away. Your beautiful figure filling out the garment, you thicc thigh pinched in from the stocking forming the most heavenly absolute territory. your new tail curled around your legs so soft so cute. God all he wanted to do was stoke your cutely little ears and tail 

“ stop staring already” you said annoyed

Breaking him out of his trance he got up and walked towards you. He bent down to whisper in your new cat ears 

“ now now kitten, you’re not giving the orders here” he said in a hushed low voice that sent shivers down your spine. 

One hand started to stroke your tail slow working it’s way to the base. The other hand groping your little kitten ears. you couldn’t help but let out a purr against you will, it was just feeling so good. his hand pulled back from your ear and instead tilted you head up to meet his gaze 

“ I almost forgot, you last present” saying that he put out his hands and formed a chain and collar out of smoke. The collar was black with dark lacing trim on the bottom and top and a little white skull on it, his trade mark. Attached to the collard was a thin silver chain and handle in his grip. 

“It’s just a precaution to make sure you’re on your best behavior” he said with self satisfied smirk on his face 

Ugh a collar ? you bared your neck so he can put on the collar. With it secured you look back at him seeing a wide sadistic smile on his face with all of his sharp teeth on display. 

He led you back to the bed where he plopped back on the edge, His hand unzipping his pants. Getting the message you kneeled down before the bed hands on your knees while you wait for the order. 

He pulled down his briefs letting his large half erect penis out. Despite having a little dick attitude he was oddly well endowed. As you got closer you smelled the slightly hint of soap, the bastard was ready for this. 

“ kitten, please your master” 

Ignoring such as cheesy title You slowly started by kissing the tip feeling it twitch under your touch. You start to give a few kitten lick around it. You feel it grow harder and larger under you touch. He stroked your ears gentle to give you some positive feedback. Swiping under the the head of his penis you elicited a moan from Idia. 

“ your such a good kitty, so good for giving me my prize” he said as he scratched the base of your ear sending a odd sensation of pleasure. You begrudge the pleasure.

Before long he was fully erect with precum dribbling out the tip. You took the entire tip in your mouth, giving a few bobs of your head. You start to hollow your cheeks around him locking your lips on large shaft coating it in all your saliva. It was harder to concentrate With each bob of your head the little skull bell collar would cling not letting you or idia forget your humiliating attire for a second. The utter shame you feel from losing, from this ridiculous dress and ears it frustrates you deeply but you could not deny how hot it made you. shame only burning you up making you more needy, more wet. You could already feel your self soaking through the underwear but like hell you would let him know. 

“ fuck, fu-fuck your such a good kitty your so beautiful as you take my cock” he panted 

He emphasis the end of his sentence with a deep thrust in your mouth. glared up at him in annoyance to his rough treatment. This was nothing to hard but his smug attitude was still annoying 

As you bobbed up and down you could feel the pleasure from sucking him off build up. His sweet moans the head pats and your oral fixations were starting to get you heated. Pleasuring him has only left you restless. You tried to reach down to grant some release, as you start to work your clit feeling a little stimulation.

“hands were I can see them kitten” idia says as he yanks the chain back forcing you off him and forcing you too look at him 

“ I won, you have no right to refuse my orders” he said in a cool tone 

It’s hard to believe your usual shy stuttering boyfriend could actual be dominant. You start to feel your defiance going down, wanting to submit to him but you weren’t done just yet 

“ your such a meanie” you said in half hearted annoyance, still determined to give him some lip as you get back to blowing him. 

“ oh I’m mean am I ? “ as he said that he he laced his fingers through your hair grabbing your head. He shoved you down forcing you to take his entire cock down your throat. 

You been able to deep throat him before but to give you no warning before was a dick move. By this point you weren’t even giving head he was using you like a fuck toy only to get him self off. It was rough treatment but you loved it, you couldn’t deny it any more you loved this being roughly fucked like you were just a sex toy. It made your inside coil it made you want more ~ 

His hips shameless thrust into the tight heat of your throat. The pleasure was so good he couldn’t think, all he could do was chase his own orgasm down your throat. 

“ fuck your so God damn incredible, so perfect fuck, fuck, fuck love you kitten“

You moaned at his words which was only sent vibrations straight through his dick 

“ fuck,fuck,fuck” Idia muttered 

He was close, but as you prepare to to suck him dry he pulls out of your mouth abrupt and starts to pump his cock in front of you. stoking him self to climax, he starts to coat your face with his cum. You open your mouth wide to catch the thick ropes of cum as they hit your face. 

Dick spent and head dazed he was catching his breath looking at you, seeing his work. You kept your mouth wide open to show him proudly how good you were ~. Making sure you had his full attention you closed your mouth appreciating his taste on your tongue.  
As you swallowed it you stuck your tongue out to show him that your were a good pet taking all that master gave her. You contained by swiping the rest of the cum off your face and licking it off your fingers as he stared at you aww struck. 

Once done you moved closer to him, you take one of his hands and start sucking on his fingers while purring 

“ kitty wants more master” you purred while hugging his arm tightly to your chest 

Gentle taking his hands out of your grip he place them on your shoulders. He looks at you eyes starting to focus on you slowly starting to process everything he just saw. His hair behind him went from the beautiful aqua and dark blue to a raging sea of oranges and crimson red as it lit up the room. He grabbed you and flipped you on the bed laying you on your stomach.

You were fucked 

“ round two” he said as pulled your hip up aligning you on to his dick 

Thrusting complete in to you causing your tail to shoot up as a Yell ripped out of you. He let you adjust to his size but not letting you rest for a second as he nibble on your kitten ears.

His mouth latched in to your neck sucking deeply into littering you with hickeys  
One hand on your hip for support thrusting into you and the other reaching to your front playing with your clit. 

Fuck fucking yes this was what you wanted what you needed you were so close. Your moans were slipping out. You could feel your orgasm building you. 

“ c-cuming” you weakly said right on the edge needing only a little more friction. 

“ fuck, do you want it ? Then beg for it” 

He stopped all at once leaving you confused then restless, you tried to move only for him to push you down locking you in place. All you could only weakly move your arms like a spoiled brat being denied. 

“beg for it” he said with a throaty laugh, every once of his will power to not fuck you like a animal in heat. You felt so good around him he want you so bad But more than that idia wanted to see you break, body and mind.

You only mumbled while pounding the bed like little brat, being upset by being denied. 

“ beg for it like a slut” he commanded with a harsh slap to your ass, leaving a hand print on your rear. 

“ please master. I’m a dirty little slut that need master cock. Only you can satisfy my little whore pussy” 

God you were so far gone, that shame melted away at this point only leaving pure lust. You would say anything and everything to get him to satisfy you. You couldn’t even think all your thoughts were just about him

He pulled out of you complete causing you to whimper at how empty his left you. Idia flipped you over to your back so he can look you in the eye 

“who is your master” 

Idia 

Idia Idia idia 

You just want idia all of him, everything he has 

“ Idia, need idia “ you said weakly look at him needy with you hands out begging for a hug begging for his touch, for affection, Begging for him. It was all getting to much your eyes were starting to water. Your ears were folded back and your tail was wrapping around his legs 

He felt his heart squeeze and his dick ache looking at you. There was nothing more beautiful in this world than you and you were all his. You wanted him, you loved him, you needed him 

He thrusted back in you, his arms wrapping around you giving you the love you begged For. You locked your legs around him making sure he couldn’t pull out this time. In between thrust the only thing you could muster out was his name. You said it like a broken record like it was the only thing you could do. Moaning your name back and whispering “ I love you” he pounded in you wildly. After a few more thrust he started to lose his rhythm getting more erratic clearly getting close but you were even worse barely holding on. You wanted to be a good kitty you weakly ask 

“master, please let me cum” you begged in complete submission

“ cum, kitten ” he said biting your neck sending you over the edge 

With your walls clenching in on him your moan ringing in his ear he release into you. As he fills you with his cum he gentle whisper sweet I loves while stoking you hair.

—-

“Well losing once in a while isn’t so bad, but next time I get to chose the game” you said pulling out a copy of mythomon the cult classic monster battler. While idia might have the high ground at fighting games his strategy tactics had much to be desired. Idia has a visible look of worrying knowing payback is soon to come.

“do you want blue or black stripes sock for your maid dress dear” you said stoking his check 

He gulped in response giving you a weak smile clearly begging for mercy 

You were going to make him your bitch next time

**Author's Note:**

> I got a squeal in the works but it’s going to be a while before I finish it in between school and what not. Would appreciate critics about what does and doesn’t work. Poggers


End file.
